Bubbly
by paranoid these days
Summary: a songfic with the slash pairing of michael and sucre with the song bubbly by colbie caillat


Disclaimer: I don't own prison break. i'm not that lucky.

author's note: sorry, i'm not that good at endings. nor am i good at the kinky sex scenes.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now_

Michael sat on the edge of the pool behind the pool house he and Sucre had rented for a few days. It was almost 3:30, but he couldn't get to sleep. So he just saton the edge of the pool, his feet in the water. It was nice and warm. His haed was devoid of all thoughts. He felt care-free, and unusually childish, watching the moonlight bounce off the water. Being a genius and always thinking, always serious, he never got much of a chance to be a kid.

He looked at the sky. There were afew clouds, but mostly there werestars. The stars looked like crystalized sugar spilled on velvet. Sugar. Sucre. He smiled when he thought of him. He was always so happy, so bubbly. Amazingly perky for a con. And when he was around, Michael felt happy too. He felt a shiver run up his spine every time he saw him.

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

He looked back towards the pool house; and there was the object of Michael's affection, looking back at him with that grin that always made him melt inwardly. The shiver he had gotten so used to feeling ran down his spine, and managed to stifle it so that Sucre wouldn't see. He gestured for him to come out to the pool with him, and he nodded. Then he disappeared from view.

_  
And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

A few moments later, Sucre was seated beside Michael. "Couldn't sleep either?"

Michael shook his head. "Nah. But it's a nice night."

"Yeah." Their voices were barely above whispers. They were sitting close enough so that they didn't have to talk any louder.

Michael looked at Sucre. Sucre looked at Michael. "What?" he asked, smiling.

Michael shook his head. "Nothing." But he leaned closer slightly. Sucre did the same. Closer, closer, closer... till their lips were barely a fraction of an inch apart...

When the rain started to pour.

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore  
_

"Damn," Sucre muttered under his breath as they both started to get up. Careful not to slip, Michael and Sucre made their way back to the pool house. Inside, Michael brought two towels from a closet to the couch where Sucre was seated. Michael hadn't really known what he had been doing, just that he wanted it to happen.

After they were both fairly dry, Michael didn't really know what to do. But he felt that he should try again. If Sucre pulled away, he'd know not to go any farther, but if he didn't...

He was deep in thought, and subconciously leaned in again, and Sucre let him. Finally, finally, _finally_, he was pressing his lips to Sucre's and he didn't seem to mind that Michael's tongue was slowly but surely pressing against his lips, trying to get in. He parted his lips, and they kissed intimately for what seemed like forever, but ended all too soon.

_And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

Michael let Sucre lead him to one of the bedrooms. After a few moments he was lying on top of Sucre, and both were devoid of their shirts. Jeans and boxers soon followed...

_What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm _

And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go 

Michael lay on his back, a peaceful haze clouding his mind. Sucre had tucked him into his side of the bed and slipped under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around Michael, and Michael laid his head on Sucre's bare chest. He could hear the rain's steady beat on the windows and roof, but feeling Sucre's warmth comforted him.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth _

And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go 

Sucre's bubbly personality had been what attracted Michael from the start. Even when he was calm, like now, he was still bubbly. The haze clouded over completely as he fell asleep in Sucre's arms. He smiled. Sucre always made him smile.

_wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while_

**Whoo-hoo, it's over!!!! Please review!!!!!!! I need reviews!!! Tell me what you guys think, okay? Please? Please? pwetty pwease wiff sugar wumps on top?? flames are excepted!!! **


End file.
